U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,170 to Richard E. Ward disclosed a golf tee comprising a lower piece having a spike inserted into the ground, and an upper piece mounted on an upper portion of the lower piece having a retainer shaft (22) extending upwardly into the upper piece from the spike.
However such a prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. The sleeve (26) of the upper piece should be made of flexible material, which however may be bent, twisted or deformed once loaded with a golf ball thereon to thereby influence the supporting stability and the flying orientation of the ball when struck by a club head.    2. The retainer shaft (22) is integrally formed with the ground spike (14) which is made with rigid material. So, the shaft (22) may be easily broken to thereby shorten its life cycles. Or, once being bent and deformed, it is difficult to be restored and therefore unsuitable to be reused.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional golf tee and invented the present reusable golf tee for stably supporting the golf ball.